A Rough First Time
by AAThanatos
Summary: SMUT! Will and Nico have been dating for a month but Wikknhasnt taken anything past kissing. Nico decides he wants to take things up a notch himself. Nico doesn't want slow and sensual for his first time. He wants it rough and dirty and doesn't want to walk for a week after. He wants to please his "Daddy"


**This is a very vulgar smut story if you don't like don't read. I own nothing but plot. I am soangelo trash! Review and enjoy!**

 **A rough first time**

Camp was empty. Just a few of us left for the year round. Will and I had been seeing eachother for a month now and I was head over heels. Will was always so careful with me. Treated me like I was glass. Part of me found it endearing the other part found it very frustrating. Frustrating mainly because we hadn't gone past heavy Make out sessions and I was itching for us to do more. I had been researching and experimenting with a few things I had found while finally embracing my sexuality.

I was in the shower when Will came in my cabin. I knew he would be on the bed when I came out. Usually I brought my clothes in with me in the bathroom but today I decided that maybe I would turn things up a notch with my sexy ass boyfriend. Drying off as much as I could I strolled out of my bathroom with just a black towel around my hips. The look on his face was priceless.

"Oh shit um I'll let you get dressed! Sorry!" He shot up off the bed.

Grabbing him by the collar I pulled him back over to the bed and sat him infront of me.

"What's wrong Will? Are you afraid to see me naked?"

"No I uh I want to see but I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I straddled his lap at his words making his breath hitch in his throat. The sound made my dick twitch.

"I want to be uncomfortable right now. I can think of a few ways you could make me uncomfortable right now.."

Taking his lower lip in my mouth I bit down. The groan he let loose was enough to make me push him down on the bed. I removed the towel feeling bold and lets face it sexually frustrated.

"Touch me" I whispered into his mouth.

Hands started to roam my body. I could feel his callused hands trailing down my back gripping my ass in fistfuls. Gnawing at his Adam's apple I could feel his erection digging into my leg. I have never seen Wills dick by I wanted to. I wanted to see it and feel it and taste it. Crawling down his body I started undoing his shorts his eyes alarmed but not stopping me in the slightest. Removing his shirt himself as I pulled both shorts and boxers off in one move I witnessed the most magnificent sight I could have ever hope for.

Wills dick was beautiful. Big and long atleast 9 inches long and 3 inches in diameter. I was well hung for my size but Will was hung like a gods damned porn star. Taking his shaft in my hand it felt soft and hard all at the same time. Like a steel rod incased in velvet. A drop of pre cum pooled at the top of his cock glistening in the light of the green torches. I took my finger and swiped the drop off his tip and put it in my mouth. His dick twitched wildly on my hand at the sight.

"Nico are you sure?"

"I'm sure"

I bent my head down and licked the slit of his head causing him to leak more.

"Will I love you. And I know you love me. I want this and I don't just want some run of the mill making love bullshit they try to push on you. I want it rough I want it dirty I want to walk around tomorrow and still feel you inside me with every step. I want you to speak filthy disgusting words and throw me around. I want you to hold me down and do the dirtiest fantasies you can think of!"

"That's how you want your first time to be?"

"Will I've tried watching the vanilla stuff and it's not what gets me off. The rough nasty dirty stuff is what makes me cum. You want to make me cum right?"

"Oh gods yes! Baby if that's what you want I promise you I'm going to make this unforgettable to be point where you may not be able to look at me afterwards. I want to make sure we use safe words though. Green yellow and red ok just say red if you want me to stop"

"Ok I'll call red if it's to much. Just talk dirty and fuck me!"

"Oh I'm going to!"

Grabbing my hair he pulled my head toward his cock. Shoving it down my throat I could taste sunblock and salt. I worked my lips and tongue up and down his Dick causing him to make the most delicious sounds. Tangling his hands in my hair he started shoving me deeper practically fucking my face.

"Take me deeper Nico feel it hit your throat baby!"

I moaned and tears formed in the corners of my eyes. Saliva formed in my mouth soaking his shaft dripping down to his balls. Pulling me off with a loud popping sound he dragged me next him holding my wrists above my head.

"Well my little twink looks like someone wants to have all his holes filled today. You think you can handle that?"

"I can handle anything you throw at me sunshine!"

"Well I hope you can handle a lot because I have a very quick re up time. I'm going to cum in you and on you both holes."

"Bring it!" Then I spat in his face. He slapped me hard and I smiled relishing the pain. Pain I knew. Pain I loved.

"Dirty little bitch! Just for that I'm starting out with two fingers instead of one. Grabbing his belt off the floor he tied my wrists together and strapped me to the headboard. Getting up off the bed he found two scarfs I had on my wardrobe and started rifling through my drawers. Leaving me wanting and naked on the bed only wondering what he was going to do to me. Finding my lube he also found my dildo.

"Looks like someone has been practicing without me!"

"Oh yeah every night I stick that in me calling your name." I said in a husky voice I barely recognized.

"Well today you get to call me daddy. You understand?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes daddy!"

"Good boy!"

Taking the scarves he tied one to each of my ankles and pulled them over my head attaching them next to my wrists. Putting the lube on the side table within his reach he started tonguing my balls in his hot pink little mouth. The feeling was exquisite. The texture of his mouth was playing with each of my testicles and giving me the slightest hint of teeth. My dick was leaking a pool of pre cum crystal clear dribbling down my stomach. Bringing up his head he licked the river of fluid into his mouth tasting my arousal and playing with the taste in his mouth. Gripping my shaft hard he spat on his palm. Rubbing my head in a polishing motion the sensation causing me to buck and scream in pleasure. It was almost to much.

"Ah ahh yellow!"

"Yellow what?"

"Y-Eellow daddy!"

"Good boy!"

Letting go of my cock he lowered his head. I gasped feeling his mouth spit and lick my hole. Digging his nails into my hips. I could feel his tongue in my asshole. I made embarrassing noises at the sensation that shot up my spine.

"You taste wonderful I could eat your ass all day"

"Please daddy I want to feel you in me!"

"Oh really well how can I deny such a perfect little hole just pulsing for me"

God he was great at dirty talk! Taking the lube he circled my asshole priding two fingers inside roughly not allowing me to get used to the sensation. The stretch of his fingers made me tighten around him as he shoved in and out of me mercilessly.

"I think I'm going to make you cum. You want to cum my little cum slut?"

"Yes daddy please!"

Shoving a thrusting fingers in at the sound of daddy on my lips I could feel him crook his fingers upward hitting my prostate unforgivingly. Grabbing my cock with his other hand he bobbed his head on my dick shoving his fingers in and out of me at lightning speed. I was going to cum and I was going to cum hard. I could feel his tongue press against a crease in my dick and I erupted full force into his mouth crying out loudly in a litany of sobs. Fingers still in me he came close to my face and spat my cum into my mouth. Playing with the fluid between my lips giving him the visual of it stringing between my lips and he only fingered me faster at the sight.

"That's a good little cumslut!

Untying my legs he started biting up my thighs. Leaving me breathless and sensitive he began to run the head of his cock along my crack.

"What do you want Nico?"

"I- oh my go-ods I want you in me!"

"In where?"

"In me! In my ass!"

"Say it right."

"Please daddy put it in my ass"

"Gladly!"

Shoving into my entrance quickly he gave me no time to adjust to the feeling of him. I screamed at the pain. Watching him thrust into me made every ounce of pain worth it. Wills eyes were half lidded and his lips parted panting to the heavens enjoying every inch of my body. The pain ebbed away slowly and Will started readjusting his position. Grabbing my face hard with his hand and the other one on my hip a blissful shock rocked my body. Deep inside me he was hitting this sweet spot that made the room go into negatives. The pleasure of him thrusting and hitting this spot blurred my vision and I bit down hard on one of his fingers. That's when he slapped me.

"Do that again you little cockslut and I will stop hitting your prostate!"

"Oh daddy please don't stop"

"That's more like it"

Grabbing the dildo that he had placed strategically at the end of the bed he began to lube it up.

"I think you need more of a stretch. Your a little to tight for my taste"

He continued thrusting through his sentence. Placing the dildo at the top of his cock he started to push it in slow so that I took him and the toy both. The stretch was agonizing and made my cock leak a river of pre cum. A waterfall of clear fluid flowed down my shaft around my balls and around my ass crack.

"Your so wet for me. Remember you can't cum until I give you permission!"

"Yes daddy!"

"Oh looks like this one vibrates! Let's push this button and see what happens."

The vibration shook inside me and Wills cock. So I had two cocks and they were vibrating inside me all while hitting my prostate. I couldn't even scream it was all silent cries with tears leaking down my eyes and drool coming out of my mouth. Will growled at the sensation. Thrusting harder and faster than before he cried my name and stilled. I could feel his arousal squirt into my ass warm and thick. Pulling out he left the vibrating dildo inside me. In a quick quick slow rhythm he pressed it to my sweet spot making me beg to release.

"Daddy please let me cum!"

"You want to cum?"

"Yes please daddy I can't hold out much longer!"

"I can't hear you?"

"WILL! DADDY PLEASE BABY ILL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE LET ME CUM!"

"Ok let go baby."

Hot white bursts shot out of my dick into Wills chest and face.

"Take it out please take it out its to much!"

Will pulled it out unceremoniously and turned it off tossing it on the floor. Reaching above me he undid the belt. Releasing my hands I rubbed my wrists soaking in the afterglow of my orgasm and the realization that I was no longer a virgin. Will collapsed next to me still covered in my release. Taking my hips he pulled me close kissing deep inside my mouth memorizing the layout of my teeth smearing my arousal all over us both.

We laid there sticky and messy kissing and petting eachother.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah that was.. wow that was probably the craziest first time anyone has ever had."

"You said you wanted it dirty"

"I did I said that and I don't regret it in the slightest"

"Good. You know I would have done the whole slow and special candles lit and music playing thing too ya know."

"Oh I'm very happy with how this played out. I wanted it like this"

"Good. I'm going to run you a bath and wash you ok?"

"Am I that dirty "daddy"

"Oh yes you are. But aftercare is very important when having rough sex. You know I don't mean that stuff that I say right? It's just part of the fantasy"

"I know"

"I love you Nico"

"Oh my gods Will I love you too"

My first time was perfect. It was rough and nasty and I'm sure I will have bruises and won't be able to sit down for a while... I also heard my boyfriend tell me he loved me for the first time.


End file.
